Attraction
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: You know there’s something going on when a guy that already has a girlfriend is hitting on somebody that is of the same sex as himself. Axel x Roxas [For soraslilangel]


You know there's something going on when a guy that already has a girlfriend is hitting on somebody that is of the same sex as himself. Axel x Roxas (For soraslilangel)

I'm sorry…I was tempted…. Lol. And I finally gave into the ever growing population of plot bunnies…

This is for **soraslilangel** who was on a trip to Japan and couldn't read the story 'For a Change' but opted to write me an email instead and yeah, I like receiving emails (not spam) from people. Lol. Here's to you!!

* * *

They said that life is like a big box of chocolates, according to that movie, Forrest Gump. But to him, it was more like a theme park filled with countless attractions. 

But that's not where the story starts off.

It was quiet, a little _too_ quiet.

Far too quiet to be a rock concert. The crowd stood motionless as the singer stood with his hands on the mic, head down as though he was trying to concentrate and find his voice.

Then the red head opened his mouth and whispered out the lyrics of the song.

"Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the," there was a pause, two hits on the cymbals then a sudden shout, "FLOOOR!!"

Then the guitars, drums all started playing at once. That was when the concert really started, with the crowd screaming and jumping to the beat, their arms in the air and hitting it as though there was an invisible barrier just before the stage.

"Beaten why for,  
Can't take much more.  
Here we go,  
Here we go,  
Here we go now." He raised his arm and started counting from them and the band members joined in for the numbers.

"One - Nothing wrong with me,  
Two - Nothing wrong with me,  
Three - Nothing wrong with me,  
Four - Nothing wrong with me,  
One - Something's got to give,  
Two - Something's got to give,  
Three - Something's got to give," then he withdrew his head back slightly, all the while taking in a deep breath and shouted out the next word, "NOW!!"

His green eyes scanned the crowd dancing wildly to the song and then his eyes laid on a blonde girl with sharp eyes almost the same color as his own located at the back who smirked and waved at him. He gave her a salute as he sang, ignoring the catcalls and screams coming from both girl and boy.

At the beginning of the second chorus, his eyes scanned the crowd again and he almost forgot the words to the next verse. The one that caught his attention was suddenly gone and he wondered if he had been dreaming when he saw him.

Then he sang, more like screamed, out the last few words of the song and it was over. He waved at the crowd and departed from the stage along with his band.

"Great job Axel!" a dirty haired blond boy commented with a hearty smack to the back once they got back stage. "We totally _nailed_ them tonight." He laughed then suddenly turned his attention over to the other guitar player, "Zexy! We were totally awesome, weren't we?!"

The red head merely smiled as he went over to the water dispenser and got himself a cup.

"Roxas! We're up!" he heard somebody from behind call out.

"Got it."

His ears twitched just a bit after hearing that voice and he turned his head to see who that voice belonged to, but he could only see the back of his head. His hair roughed up on one side and his pale skin contrasting with the black clothes that he wore.

Almost as though he felt himself being watched, the blond looked over his shoulder and quirked up an eyebrow at the red head who merely stared. He smirked then turned his head back as he got on stage.

He raised his eyebrows at the boy, "Ho…" was all he could say as he smirked. He crushed the plastic cup in his hands and threw it in the rubbish bin beside the dispenser and walked up to his group of friends. "Yo, you guys staying?" he asked as he shifted all his weight to one foot.

"Nah, me and Zexy are gonna go grab a bite to eat." The blond guitarist spoke as he adjusted the guitar strap on his shoulder.

"I'm going home. Don't feel like wasting time here." The man with the ponytail spoke gruffly as he turned his head to the side and scratched his cheek.

"I too, will take my leave." The blue haired drummer spoke as he casually looked around, not focusing much on the surroundings.

"What about you?" the blond asked.

"I'm staying." He replied as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Oh right." His memory came back to him. "Larxene is performing tonight as well."

"Yeah." He nodded then moved towards the stage area. "I'll see you guys later." He waved them goodbye and they left, idly chattering about how well their song went.

The song began and all he could focus on was the blue eyed blond lead guitarist who started the beat, then the singer, who he could care less about, started singing the lyrics to the song.

'Roxas' sang quietly under his breath as he played, his fingers poised over the strings and strumming to the beat with his shoe tapping lightly on the stage floor.

He was pretty sure that was his name, although one could never be too sure. He _looked_ like a Roxas. He actually makes a perfect Roxas. Not many people fit the names that they were given. But him, he was picture perfect.

Then the phone in his pocket rang and he casually picked it up without looking at the caller id. "Sup."

"Axel baby, where are you?" a female voice sounded from the device.

He pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning on and he started walking off the back stage area towards the main hall. "I'm back stage, I'm coming over right now."

"Ok, babe."

They hung up and he maneuvered around the crowd, ignoring the looks that he was being given. One of them even tried to coax him into dancing.

"Sorry," he smirked and side stepped around the girl, "I'm taken." The girl pouted but gave him a wink regardless.

"Call me if you're free." She smiled as she slipped a piece of paper into his hands.

"I'll keep that in mind." He kept the smirk on his face as he walked off then threw the paper away as soon as he saw a rubbish bin.

Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around the red head's waist. "Axel baby, I'm going up next, will you stay back for me?"

"Sure babe." He smirked as he gently pulled the hands away from his waist and turned to face her.

She smirked as she leaned up for a kiss but her phone alerted her. "I think that's my cue. I'll see you later babe." She waved and walked towards the back stage area, leaving behind the red head.

He turned his head back to the stage and his eyes saw only him. The one they call Roxas. He liked the way his name rolled off his tongue when he whispered it out. The song ended and they promptly got off the stage to allow the other band to get on and get ready with tuning.

He wondered if he should go back stage and see him or not, but decided not to. Sure, he was curious, but he wouldn't want to give off the image of looking too eager.

The boy brushed past him not a minute later and he reached out to grab his arm. "So, Roxas. You play here often?" he asked casually.

"Yes," he smirked and re-adjusted the guitar strap with a slight rotate of his shoulder, "And you are?"

"The name's Axel." He pulled the blond a little closer until they were only a few centimeters apart. "Got it memorized?" he tapped his forehead as he spoke.

"I'll commit that to memory." He leaned back on the wall, letting the guitar rest beside him as he rested one foot on the wall.

He placed a hand just beside the blonds' head and leaned down slightly. Just as the red head was about to open his mouth to say something, a call from the stage drew his attention.

"Axel baby! This one's for you!" she called out and waited as the guitarist in her band started playing, then the drums joined in and she sang.

"My hands are searching for you,  
My arms are outstretched towards you,  
I feel you on my fingertips,  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you."

"Your girlfriend?" he didn't hide the amusement in his voice.

The red head turned back to the blond and smirked, "Apparently so, but we can just ignore her." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sorry, I won't go out with somebody who pretends as though they don't have a girlfriend." He grabbed the hand that was beside his head and with surprising strength, he managed to get the red head to back off slightly.

"But you'll flirt with them?" he asked as he pulled the blond closer using his other hand.

"Flirting is a completely different thing." He raised his eyebrows and started to walk away, despite the red head's attempt to draw him closer. "Oh, and one more thing." He managed to get himself away from the red head then turned his head back to smirk at him. "I'm taken."

Axel started to laugh as the blond disappeared out the door. "Damn," he shook his head as his eyes focused on the spot where the boy previously occupied. "My own words right back at me." He let out a scoff of amusement then made his way back stage to where he knew his girlfriend would be.

Being the over-jealous, extremely possessive type of person that Larxene was, she just couldn't help but bring up the subject of the blond boy.

"So who was he?" she asked as she got herself a cup of cool water, seemingly normal for the time being.

"The lead guitarist in that band." He replied offhandedly.

"You two looked like you were having fun." She smiled sweetly, almost a little too sweetly. He knew what was coming next.

'I was.' He smirked, "He's not as good as you." He spoke smoothly.

Her smile disappeared, replaced by a look of ferocity as she threw down the cup, ignoring the mess that she was making on the floor. "Don't gimme that bullshit."

He sighed internally and ignored the urge to roll his eyes, 'Here we go again…'

An all out brawl between the two of them started, and they pretended as though there was absolutely nobody around them as they argued with words and profound language. Eventually, she got fed up, threatened to break up with him and left without so much as a goodbye.

Why was he even with her in the first place? He couldn't remember. All the romance between them fizzled out some time ago. Since who knows when.

On and off then on and off again. Exactly like a rollercoaster. Sure it was fun the first time you ride it, but after a while, it gets so boring and you could almost fall asleep.

Maybe it's about time he got off and tried a different attraction. One that went by the name of Roxas.

He took out his phone located in his back pocket and dialed in the number that he had memorized far too long ago, and as it rang, his heart didn't as so much skip a beat. And when she picked up, she actually sounded pretty proud of herself.

"I knew you'd apologize." She started.

"Oh, I didn't ring to apologize." He smirked and he could almost see her shocked face. "It's off. For good." She let out a scream of frustration then he hung up.

He strolled home feeling as free as a bird.

Now that he was off that rollercoaster, maybe he could try something different. That is, if he could find him again.

He went to every concert, in hopes that he would find that blue eyed blond. But he always came up empty. And then a week passed and he still found nothing. But he had the unfortunate fate of meeting up with his ex girlfriend at a particular concert that she was performing in.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in front of me." She pointed at him threateningly.

"I wasn't looking for you." He replied as he scanned around the room.

"Then get the fuck out of here!!" she screamed at him.

"Hey," he raised his hands in defense. "You can't tell me what to do anymore. And besides," he smirked, "I'm here for the concert."

She let out another scream of frustration and stormed away.

He smirked triumphantly and went back to searching. It had been a week since they met. It had been a casual meeting, and they had only met once, but it left a permanent impression on the red head and he wished he could see Roxas one more time.

He was performing with his band the next night at a popular club named 'The World That Never Was'. He had hoped to see the blond again, but he ended up meeting his ex instead.

"Hello Axel." She smirked at him, for once she didn't start screaming at him to get out.

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, "Hello Larxene."

"You know, I'm really glad that we decided to break up." she tucked a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Mmhmm, nice to know you feel the same way." He stuck him thumb into the pocket of his jeans as he looked around the room.

"Because of you, I managed to find myself another boy toy." She laughed behind her mouth.

"Good for you." He continued to scan the surroundings for that familiar head of hair that was no where to be seen.

She scowled, not happy with the reaction she was getting from him but decided not to let it deter her. "He's really a gentleman. Not to mention-" his phone suddenly rang.

"Opps, that's my cue to get on stage." He smirked as he pulled out his phone and walked away. "See ya next time babe." He saluted and relished the look of absolute hate coming from her.

When he got on stage and motioned to his band to start, he could've sworn he saw Roxas at the exit and he almost jumped off the stage to get to him, but before he could be certain that it was really the blond, he was already gone and out of sight.

Demyx and the other band members stared at the red head worriedly when he missed his cue to start and played it over again and let out a sigh of relief when Axel finally started singing.

"It's late at night the world's asleep,  
And I'm trying not to think.  
I take some pills 'cause my mind bleeds,  
I'm thinking what is wrong with me.  
Because the only thing I know about honesty,  
Is every lie I've told that you believed.

I'm afraid, to be alone,  
I'm afraid, that one day you'll find out."

At the end of the song, the red head gave a quick goodbye to his friends and rushed out of the club. Surely the blond can't get too far in three minutes right?

He looked left and right and wasn't sure which way to go, so he decided to go with his instincts and run right when in fact the blond was in the opposite direction.

He cursed his horrible sense of direction and lack of sensible instincts when he ran for over five minutes and he still couldn't see the blond anywhere.

The next few nights, he ventured into every club he could find, spending no more than one hour at a time then leaving for another club. He'd go back stage and ask if there was any band with a boy named Roxas for a guitarist and the security guards would shake their heads either in uncertainty or because they can't reveal that kind of information to a random person.

He let out a sigh of frustration as he exited the eighth club of the night and stared at his phone. It was just after 2am in the morning and he wondered if Roxas was still in the city or at home sleeping.

He stared across the road at the neon lights displaying the club's name and wondered if he should try one more time. He looked at his phone again and reconsidered his option.

'Roxas is probably sleeping like a baby right now.' He smirked as he tucked his mobile back into his back pocket.

And just when he gave up his search and started his trek back to his apartment, he didn't notice the blond coming out of the club just across the street walking in the opposite direction.

It had been weeks since he last rode on an attraction. He regretted not taking a map the first time he entered the theme park. Now, he was walking around like a lost sheep, ignoring the people that tried to give him advice and told him to move onto a different ride instead of trying to find the one that probably didn't exist. He didn't care, even if he couldn't get on, even if it didn't exist, he still wanted to see him.

His friends were surprised. They were more than surprised. Seeing the amount of effort that the red head was putting in just for one person.

"You've never been the one to do that before Axel." The dirty haired blond spoke as he tuned his sitar. They were in his apartment. "You usually move onto the next best thing you could find." In terms of bar hopping or club hopping, it was more like going from one attraction to the next.

"He's different." He reasoned as he sat back into the couch.

"What's so great about him?" he asked as he stuck his tongue while attempting to get the tuning just right.

"I don't know." He smirked. "But he seems pretty interesting."

He sighed, "That's what you said about Larxene." He ignored the frown that came from the red head. "And now the both of you are no longer a couple."

"Larxene was a total jealous bitch." He scowled.

"What makes you so sure that this guy wouldn't be the same?"

There was a short pause before he answered, "Don't know," his looks softened as he picked up the remote control and switched on the TV. "But I wanna find out."

Demyx suppressed a sigh as he watched his friend give all that he's for a guy he hardly even knew. "What's his name again?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to eventually find out." He smirked as he channel surfed.

The blond smirked as he strummed on his sitar, drowning out the noise coming from the TV.

It had been over a month since he first saw him, he stopped going into every club just so he could see him again. He decided to let it go up to chance and luck. He wondered if that was really such a good idea when he didn't even see a sliver of blond hair around. Lady luck was a total bitch to him.

And then he found him, the very next day. Not at a concert or in a club like he thought they would meet each other again, but at a shopping bazaar. Maybe Lady Luck really decided to finally give him some slack. He didn't even know why he himself went there. Maybe it was destiny, or fate. Or some higher being pulling his strings or something.

Maybe he should start believing in God, but he decided against it when he saw that Roxas wasn't alone. There was a girl with him and he felt his heart twitch in jealousy.

They looked like they were having fun, riding the rollercoaster of love. So the only thing he could do now was watch and wait his turn before he could get on.

Or he could cause a maintenance problem and get his turn faster. He smirked at the idea as he walked closer to the couple. The blonde girl noticed and immediately reached to hold onto the blonds' arm.

"Hello Roxas and co." He greeted them coolly.

The blond turned his head and smirked at his presence. "Hello Axel."

"And what are you doing here on a glorious day such as this?" he leaned down slightly, ignoring the look of worry coming from the girl.

Roxas erased the smirk as he turned his head back to the blonde, "Hey Namine, do you wanna browse around for a sec while I talk to him?" he assured her as he held onto her hand.

"Are you sure?" she spoke timidly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He nodded once and watched her as she unwillingly left. He waved to reassure her that he'll be fine. When she was out of ear shot, he turned back to the red head. "You didn't have to scare her you know."

"I didn't think I would." He spoke casually although he was quite proud of how it's turning out to be so far. Maybe he really _will_ get his turn sooner than expected. "So, was that your girlfriend?"

"Hmm…I suppose you could say that." He replied casually as he folded his arms. "What about you? I don't see _your_ girlfriend anywhere." He looked around disinterestedly.

His smirk widened, "Ah, about that…We broke up."

"Congratulations." He smirked, "Am I suppose to feel sorry for you and offer you my number?"

"No need to feel sorry for me, but I wouldn't mind getting your number."

"Sorry," he apologized without feeling, "I don't just randomly give out my number to random people." He unfolded his arms and stuck them in his pockets instead.

"But you offered." He quirked up an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"I'll repeat myself, I said, am I _suppose_ to feel sorry for you and offer you my number?"

"Ah." He understood, "Aren't you the cheeky little devil." He smirked, who knew the kid had some spunk?

"I better get going, I've got a movie to catch with Namine in about," he withdrew his hand from his pocket and took a look at his watch, "twenty minutes." He spun on his heels and was about to leave when the red head reached out for his arm.

"Spend five more minutes with me. Just five more minutes." He hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he did.

Roxas smirked as he turned to regard the red head, "How badly do you wanna be with me?"

He was caught off guard. He was definitely not expecting _that_. "I…"

"Time is ticking." He liked the look of shock coming from Axel. It was surprisingly out of character.

"I…" what was he suppose to say? He couldn't think of anything, until the words just started pouring from his mouth without realizing. "Ever since I first met you at the concert, I've been thinking about you everyday and every night. I went to almost every fucking club in the city so that I could see you again. I went to a hell of a lot of concerts, and I even had a run in with my ex who screamed bloody murder at me when she saw me." He tried to catch his breath and was surprised that Roxas was still there and listening to him.

He felt his heart ramming into his rib cage and vaguely wondered if that was healthy or not. "I spent a lot of time and a lot of money to find you again. I knew you were taken and it looked like you guys are really in love with each other," the blond smirked, "but I just wanted to see you again." He finished and realized that he was probably cutting off the blood circulation in the blonds' arm and numbly released the hold he had on him.

"Actually," he started, "that was my sister." He nudged his head in the general direction of the blonde girl.

Axel wasn't sure if he should be happy or not, but he could only say one word, "Incest…?" he asked nervously.

Roxas laughed, "Nah, I was only joking when I said I was taken." He smirked at the red head who actually looked taken aback.

He started laughing, it was a nervous laugh and slowly, it turned into a real one. "You." He pointed at the blond. "You've been playing with me this whole time?" he sounded neither angry nor insulted.

"You could say that." He shrugged modestly and took out his phone then began dialing in a number. He turned his head away as the phone rang and he started talking. "Hey Namine, you're meeting up with your friends in about ten right?"

Axel shook his head in disbelief as he shifted his whole weight to one foot.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna hang out with a concert buddy." He smirked as he turned back to the red head, "Yeah, I'll be home in time for dinner. Ok, see you later." He hung up and turned back to Axel who merely stood there with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

"So," the blond started, "I suppose I should make up all that money you wasted on finding me?"

"Nah, it was worth it."

So, it turned out that the red head could've gotten on the ride at any time. There was just a matter of false advertisement on the attraction.

* * *

Aww…a wee bit short for my liking, but I hope it's good enough. 

In case you were wondering, the songs that Axel sang was called 'Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool', and 'Madina Lake House of Cards by Sleeveless', the song that Roxas was playing to was called 'Set phasers to stun by Taking Back Sunday' and the song that Larxene was singing to is called 'I can feel you all around me by Flyleaf'.

Thank you readers! And remember to review, because it'll make me a very happy camper!


End file.
